


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

by FlippingAndTurningTables



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time Meeting, M/M, in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippingAndTurningTables/pseuds/FlippingAndTurningTables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester notices a man on the other side of the dimly lit library. A man who stands out from the dusty book shelves and old librarians.<br/>A man who has not noticed Dean staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

It's fairly obvious that he's beautiful.

  
Dean decided fifteen minutes ago that he is the most beautiful man he has ever seen. He came to that conclusion from across the library, while sitting at a table and studying a car magazine. He decided that the man presently being lit by yellowy fluorescent lights is the most gorgeous man he's ever laid eyes on.

And it's honestly ridiculous.

  
It's ridiculous how blue his eyes are, the way they dart back and forth quickly, the laugh lines crinkling the skin.  
It's ludicrous how alluring his hands are. Dean can't stop looking at them as they flip through the pages of a book.  
It's absurd how fantastic his hair looks all messed up. It's downright obscene.

  
Yes, the man is beautiful.

  
Maybe that's why Dean decides to throw all caution to the wind and walk straight over to him. Walk straight over to the man currently reading a text book. Walk straight over to the man hunched over his notes with his body language screaming, 'do not bother me.'

  
Obviously the poor man is trying to study for a test of some sort. Obviously he doesn't want Dean to bounce over and chat him up. Obviously Dean should leave him alone.

  
Dean, however, refuses to see the obvious.

  
So Dean sits himself in a plastic chair directly across from the man.

  
"Hey there," he flirts, "come here often?"

  
It's clear that Dean knows how to charm someone.

  
The man looks up, confused.  
"Sorry?"

  
Dean grins, "I was just wondering if you're as smart as you are handsome."

  
The mysteriously good-looking stranger blinks slowly.  
There is a five second pause.  
"I'm sure that sounded differently in your head," the man responds, "but I'd work on your pick up lines."

  
Dean chuckles and scratches his nose, "Was it really that bad?"

  
"To say the least."

  
His voice is gruff and husky. Dean wants to hear more of it.   
"What's your name?" He asks.

The man leans over the table, "Castiel," he answers.

  
"Hey there, Castiel. Strange name."

  
Castiel stares at Dean, "I'm named after an angel, you ass."

  
"Easy there tiger," Dean laughs, "it's a nice name. Unique."

  
Castiel smirks slightly. It's the most he's smiled the whole time they've been talking. Dean takes it as a good sign.

  
"I'm Dean by the way," He sticks his tongue in between his teeth, "Nice to meet you."  
Castiel snorts. His aforementioned enticing hands close his text book and he rests his arms on top of it.

  
"Hello Dean. Might I ask why you have decided to interrupt my studying?"

  
"Because you're stupidly beautiful and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't ask you out."

  
Castiel squints and tilts his head, "Ask me out?"

  
"Yeah, what do you say, Cas? Up for a date?" Dean dares.

  
"A date," Cas questions, "it's nine pm."

  
With a wink, Dean replies, "The perfect time for coffee and getting to know each other."

  
Cas sighs. And puts his book and notes into his bag. And stands up. Dean can hardly believe it.

  
"You're lucky you're funny," Cas declares, "otherwise I would not be accompanying you on this coffee date."

  
Dean hurriedly stands up and beams, "it appears my charm and wit have proven successful yet again!"

  
It's when Cas smiles and laughs does Dean truly see how beautiful the stranger from across the library truly is.


End file.
